Mario
Anyone is free to help out with this page as long as they have permission, do not vandalize it. Mario & Luigi: Dino Trio's current owner is Lollama13 Mario & Luigi: Dino Trio '('Mario & Luigi: Yoshi's Island '''in Europe and '''Mario & Luigi RPG 6! Dino Isle in Japan) is the sixth game in the Mario & Luigi series, it is the sequel to the 3DS game, Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. This game is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch, since the Switch can also be a handheld, it keeps the Mario & Luigi series pattern of only being on portable consoles. In this adventure, Mario and Luigi travel to Dinosaur Island to save the Yoshis from the dangerous power of the Dark Egg and a small evil Yoshi known as Yetsi. Bowser also tries to kidnap Peach while they're all at the island. Story The game is not actually divided into chapters, this is just a simple way to separate parts of the story. Chapter 1: A Flight Gone Wrong The story begins at Mario and Luigi's house, when a mail Toad arrives with an important letter form the princess, so Mario drags Luigi with him to the castle. Arriving at Peach's Castle, the brothers are greeted by Peach herself, who tells the story of the Light and Dark Eggs of Dinosaur Island. Every 1000 years, the Dark Egg hatches and Yesha, the Yoshi guardian, lays the Light Egg to absorb the Dark Egg's energy and become the new Dark Egg for the next 1000 years. Peach asks Mario to look through a nearby telescope and they see that a dark smog is forming around Dinosaur Island, which means that they must travel there to save the Yoshis. The team boards the Toad Express and takes off to Dinosaur Island, but, mid-flight, they are attacked by Bowser in the Koopa Cruiser, he takes Peach from inside of the plane and the Mario brothers hold on to her to sneak into Bowser's ship. They make it to the upper deck and face off against Bowser. The Koopa king is defeated and falls down into the ship, causing it to crash and fall, taking the Toad Express with it. Mario and Luigi wake up at a forest by Sunnyside Beach, they regroup and take to the beach, not before finding hammers with E. Gadd's logo on them. At the beach, there is a large bush around the wreckage of the two aircrafts, Mario checks it, it turns around and roars "Floragore!" at the brothers before fighting them. Floragore is defeated and the brothers go inside of the crashed Toad Express, they find Peach and Bowser, fainted on the ground, Peach gets up easily but Bowser stays there, fainted. They leave the wreckage and are greeted by a large group of Yoshis, who offer to take them to their village, where they could stay until they were better. Chapter 2: Into Coddle Woods Arriving at Yoshi Town, there were Toads waiting to take Peach and Toadsworth to New Yosh, leaving Mario and Luigi because they can take care of themselves. As Peach leaves, Piranha Plants come out of the ground and attack the balloon Peach, Toadsworth and the other Toads were on, making them crash into Coddle Woods. Before Mario and Luigi enter the forest, the Yoshi chief gives them the company of a green Yoshi who may help them in their travels, thus, the trio enters the forest to find Peach. The group quickly finds a clearing with a large, closed flower at the center and two paths to the sides, those paths also split up and all 4 ways lead to a Piranha Leech connected to a large tree. The group defeats each plant and and returns to the clearing, where the large flower opens up, revealing a Piranha Plant with 5 heads, so they engage the Queen Piranha in battle. Queen Piranha is defeated and spits out Peach and Toadsworth, along with the two Toads who were meant to take them away. The Yoshies fix the balloon. The princess, Toadsworth and the guide Toads then board it to leave to New Yosh. They make it to their destination and send a letter to Mario, Luigi and their new friend, Yoshi. The Yoshi chief congratulates the group in saving the princess and, possibly, Yoshi Town, mentioning that he once helped a kid that looked kind of like Mario. As they (Mario, Luigi and the Yoshi chief) are talking, a dark blue shadow rushes into the chief's cave and comes out with an ancient vase. The small Yoshi that stole the vase introduces himself as Yetsi, a red Yoshi points at him and laughs because he's so short but acts as if he's any threat. Yetsi breaks the vase on the ground before yelling at him to stop, he then warns them that he may not be a great threat at the moment, but he will be the Yoshis' worst nightmare soon. Chapter 3: Flourishing Florentine Fields The bros and Yoshi say their temporary goodbyes to the friendly inhabitants of Yoshi Town as they head towards the eastern region of Dinosaur Island. Arriving there, they quickly spot a familiar green, spiked shell moving slowly towards the east, the trio rushes in that direction and see the same shell walking down into a cave, they, again, follow it, and, surely enough, it is Bowser who is limping around the island. Kamek used a magic spell on Bowser to heal him and they continued into the cave, not noticing that the bros and Yoshi were following them. Going deeper into the cave, Bowser reaches a large room and the bottom, he turns around and finally notices the bros and Yoshi following him, he gets angry and fights the heroes alongside Kamek. Bowser is defeated and Yoshi reads the murals in the cave, that tell the story of the Dark Egg that they all know, once he's done, they return to Yoshi Town and come across Yetsi, who refuses to move from the way, so they must face him in a battle. Yetsi is defeated for the first and far-from-last time, the group finally gets back to Yoshi Town and everyone is distressed, the chief reveals that he kept the Dark Egg safe, but Yetsi stole it and ran away, Mario tells him that they had just come across him but he didn't seem to have the Dark Egg. The Yoshi chief asks them to return the Dark Egg as soon as possible, before it can bring the end of the world. Chapter 4: All Set and Dune Mario, Luigi and Yoshi pass through Florentine Fields and get to Muldoon Dunes. They make their way to Onsen Village, which is being attacked by Sand Bloopers, who have a huge statue of a Blooper on a pedestal, it shoots several cannon balls at the village and some of them almost hit the heroes. While Yoshi is scared, he begins to glow and dust is attracted to him, eventually, pebbles, stones and large rocks form around him and create a huge rock Yoshi equal in size to the Sand Blooper Statue. With his increased stature, Yoshi faces off against the massive Blooper statue. The statue is destroyed, Yoshi returns to normal and Dooper runs further into the desert, the heroes chase him and he is cornered by the Pokey Tower, he is forced to battle the trio that destroyed his and his gang's massive tank. Dooper is defeated and the group returns to Onsen Village, they recieve their thanks and return to Yoshi Town to let the chief know that Yetsi is not in the desert. The chief says that he might know where his hideout is, his guess is that it's in Florentine Fields, so the team returns there to find Yetsi's lair. Chapter 5: Search for The Dark Egg The team returns to Florentine Fields to find Yetsi's hideout, they find a set of rocks piled up in a square, help up with ropes and hiding a big cave, they go inside and explore. After some time, they find Yetsi with the Dark Egg in a large room with a red, circular carpet, Yetsi is surprised and decides to just fight the heroes. Yetsi is defeated, but he warns them that the only way to disarm the Dark Egg is with Yesha's Light Egg, but he trapped Yesha in her own temple and the trio can't save her without certain items. He also tells them that he blocked the path back to Yoshi Town, so they have to go around the island, pass through New Yosh and then ''get back to Yoshi Town. Chapter 6: Koopa Invasion Arriving at New Yosh, the group is greeted by destroyed buldings and billboards, streets on fire and Koopa Troopas everywhere, Toadsworth runs to them to tell them that Peach was taken by Bowser, whose castle is up in the sky over the ocean. He also tells them that Bowser plans on attacking the rest of Dinosaur Island to get his revenge on the Yoshis for the trouble they caused him years ago, so the groups rushes to Yoshi Town to get to the beach, but the Western Path is blocked by a large group of Koopas, who attack the heroes. The Koopas were no match for the Mario bros and their friend, Yoshi, the barricade was brough down and the heroes could proceed. At the beach, the team saw that Bowser's Castle was, in fact, far above the ground, and there was no way to get there. Meanwhile, at the New Yosh Harbor, a battle ship is seen firing a Banzai Bill at Bowser's Castle, which falls down into Sunnyside Beach as soon as it's hit, allowing the heroes to enter the castle, but before they can go inside, a large statue on the castle walls "grows" wheels and charges at the team, Yoshi uses his power again to become Rock Yoshi and fights the Bowser Tank. After a tough battle, the heroes destroy the tank and enter Bowser's Castle, there, they see that the door that leads further into the castle has two locks, one with a power line leading to the east wing and the other, obviously, to the west, so they go to each side of the castle to deactivate the switches. When they return to the foyer, Kamek appears and fights them before they can proceed. The team climbs to the top of the massive castle, eventually reaching Bowser's throne room, where he is keeping Peach in a cage, Marioa nd Luigi are furious, and so is Bowser, so they all fight to get the princess back. Bowser is defeated, possibly not forever, and some rescue Toads arrive to take Peach back. The team leaves Bowser's Castle and meet up with Yetsi and a new friend of his, Birdo, so the five of them fight right there, on the beach. Yetsi is beaten once again and Birdo runs away, the trio returns to Yoshi Town, the chief tells them that Yesha must be trapped in her temple, at the top of Rex Mountains, so the group runs to the base of the mountains to start climbing them. Chapter 7: The Guardian's Temple TBA Gameplay ''Mario & Luigi: Dino Trio plays similarly to its predecessor, Paper Jam, Mario and Luigi are controlled with A and B, respectively, while the third character, Yoshi, is controlled with Y. The L and R buttons scroll through the abilities of the party member in the front, Select is used to switch between the bros and Yoshi. Yoshi can carry the brothers to act as a running action, he can also use his tongue to get items and solve puzzles. Mario and Luigi have the same special actions from Dream Team and Partners in Time, bouncing, rolling, drilling, spin jumping, etc. Along with the basic jump and hammers from all of the previous games. The six basic stats in this game are: Stats go up normally through leveling up, but, in a level up, a stat of the player's choice can go up more. Stats can also be raised by using beans collected from the ground. Ranks There are five different ranks for Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, the green dino's ranks are different from the bros' ranks. Bros * - Starting Rank - 1 Equipment Slot * - Level 15 - 2 Equipment Slots, Chosen Bonus * - Level 25 - 3 Equipment Slots, Chosen Bonus * - Level 35 - 4 Equipment Slots, Chosen Bonus * Rank - Level 45 - Hero's Badge (Mario), Helper's Badge (Luigi) Yoshi * E g R n - Starting Rank - 1 Equipment Slot *'Flower Rank' - Level 15 '''- 2 Equipment Slots, Chosen Bonus * - '''Level 25 - 3 Equipment Slots, Chosen Bonus * - Level 35 -''' 4 Equipment Slots, Chosen Bonus * - '''Level 45 - Yoshisaurus Badge Battle System The battles are the usual turn-based fights usually seen in RPGs, the character in the field with the highest speed always attacks first and when someone's HP drops to 0, they lose, if all characters on one side are defeated, this can mean defeat or victory, depending on the side. When the heroes beat the enemies, they recieve some EXP, which is used to increse the levels of the characters. The bros take less time to level up when compared to Yoshi, but his higher stats make up for leveling up less. As expected, Mario attacks with A, Luigi uses B and Yoshi's button is Y, the basic commands for the bros. are: * Jump * Hammer * Items * Bros. Attacks * Flee Yoshi also has the item and flee commands, along with unique actions, those being: * Ground Pound * Egg Throw * Eat * Team Attacks For Yoshi to have eggs to throw, he must either eat an enemy in battle, eat berries in the overworld or have the Infini-Egg Badge, which allows him to have six eggs that never run out. In dodging, Mario and Luigi can be affected by weight, being heavier makes jumping quicker and hammering slower, while being lighter has the opposite effects. Yoshi can flutter jump by holding Y for a longer time and jump normally by just tapping it, his version of the brothers' hammers is his egg throw, but it requires aiming at the attack coming at him. Rock Yoshi Battles When the team is endangered by a large foe, Yoshi can use a magical power to form a giant stone Yoshi around himself to face off against the monsters. Rock Yoshi has his own battle commands, those are: * Ground Pound * Egg Throw * Special * Star Finisher (Only usable when enemy is weakened) Rock Yoshi attacks are usually done with motion controls, to aim the giant eggs, to fly the star in the finisher, etc. Rock Yoshi battles have unique gimmicks, for example, in the battle against the Pokey Tower (Pictured), the sand is constantly pulling Yoshi and the massive Pokey downwards, due to their immense weight (both being mostly made out of stone). Characters Playable Supporting Characters Antagonists Locations Mario & Luigi: Dino Trio ''takes place on Dinosaur Island, which is a type of combination of Dinosaur Land from Super Mario World and Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World 2 and Partners in Time, just to name a few games it appears in. The trio, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, travel around Dinosaur Island and visit various different places, below is each region of the island and the major locations found there. Southern Coast Area As the name says, this region is closest to the ocean around the island, this is the first area of Dinosaur Island that the player explores and Yoshi Town serves as a hub in the game. West Area The west area of Dinosaur Island is more urban and inhabited by Toads, this is where the Toad Express ''should have landed, if Bowser hadn't attacked it to capture Peach again. This part of the island is only accessed later in the game, although Peach is taken there early on. North Area This region of the island is mainly a desert, it also encompases the center of the island, which is full of mountains. East Area The eastern region of Dinosaur Island is made up of green fields and hills, with a section of beach to the far east. Sidequests Pianta Plantation In New Yosh, a Pianta can be found that tells the player to find Palm Roots, five small plants found near certain palm trees in the two beaches of Dinosaur Island (Sunnyside and Florentine), upon giving them all back to the Pianta, the player recieves a 1-Up DX and the Ultra Bean. The Pirate's Treasure At New Yosh harbor, a pirate ship can be found, the player must go aboard it and talk to the captain, who says that he hsan't had a Chuckola Cola in ages, so he asks the team to find the factory in Muldoon Dunes and try to get some over there. At Muldoon brewery, it turns out that the factory was abandoned, possibly not long after the bros reached the island, there is a reddish goop all over the walls, floor and ceiling. The heroes eventually find an empty bottle with that red goop in it, and not soon after, they find a monster made out of Chuckola Cola, the Chuckolator, whom the team engages in battle. The Chuckolator is defeated and returns to normal, Luigi puts it back in the bottle and they get what they need, the team returns to New Yosh to give the bottle back to the pirate, who rewards them with 1,000 coins. Old-School Plumbing In New Yosh Sewers, the player can find a Toad holding a gate that leads further into the sewers. Past the gate, the player must defeat all of the Koopas, Spinies, Piranha Plants and Fighter Flies and collect 9 Attack Pieces before fighting Egg Piranha and going back out to get the final Attack Piece for Mario's "Pipe Mayhem" This sidequest can only be done before Bowser's Castle is finished, which is when Toadster Railroad is completed, blocking out the way to the extra section of the sewers. E. Gadd's Egg Hunt After meeting E. Gadd again in New Yosh, at his new coffee shop, the player can talk to him and he'll give the player a mission to get four special Rex eggs from Rex Mountains so he can continue his research on them, they are: * Green Rex Egg * Red Rex Egg * Yellow Rex Egg * Pink Rex Egg Once all Rex Eggs are found, the player must return to E. Gadd and give him the eggs to recieve their reward, the scroll for Yoshi's "Egg Meteor" attack. Poisoned Ocean At any point during the game, the player can talk to a bearded Toad in Toad Harbor, he tells them that there are Bloopers poisoning the water of the ocean with their ink, so he wants the heroes to defeat all of the Bloopers down in the beach. After they are all defeated, the bearded Toad is happy, until a giant purple Blooper appears and attacks the team. Polluper is defeated and the heroes finally get their reward, a large paintbrush that allows Luigi to use the attack "Blooper Brush" Bros/Team Attacks The game has a wide variety of special attacks to use against enemies, Mario and Luigi's attacks are Bros Attacks ''while Yoshi's, which use all three characters, are ''Team Attacks. Bros Attacks are unlocked by Attack Pieces while Team Attacks are unlocked through scrolls found in golden blocks, the only exceptions are some of the final attacks, they are unlocked through sidequests. Bros Attacks Mario Attacks only usable during Mario's turn in battle. Luigi Attacks only usable during Luigi's turn in battle. Team Attacks Attacks only accessible by Yoshi, they make use of all three characters. Enemies and Bosses Normal Enemies Bosses Underlined = Giant Boss Optional TBA Items Consumables Items that can be used in and out of battle, usually to recover or increase stats. Key Items Items that are required to complete the game, they are usually found through/after beating bosses. Italics = ''Sidequest items. Gear TBA Soundtrack All songs were composed by Yoko Shimomura, a full Youtube playlist will be made soon. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywYmScIDX0Y%7C%7C ''Adventure in Dinosaur Island!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ualx35F7MLQ%7C%7C Select a File] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cefLRs-tt04%7C%7C Shocking News!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOetJPnN1ek%7C%7C A Friendly Meet-up] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x8eQgOie4o%7C%7C Watch Out!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXtiBi4ho8Q&t%7C%7C Listen and Learn] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zktuYAxfRsc%7C Celebration!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlN-7xem1aA&t%7C Rock Yoshi, Charge!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6QBxHAtkWY%7C%7C The King of Koopas] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rl8EoynQyvI&t%7C%7C Master of Trickery, Yetsi] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOC0ig2Rk1g&t%7C%7C Come On, One More Time!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbOKGYDJBeA&t%7C%7C Rumble in Dinosaur Island!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so5E7Y6yVqc&t%7C%7C Strong Foes Ahead, Be Careful!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csn04brwS2E&t Facing the Koopa King] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7n1jAVASys&t%7C Battles The Size of Mountains!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3NX9Xqj3SE&t%7C Yetsi's Final Battle] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6M2xt_Ks4Y&t%7C Darkness' End] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBLZ4bIG3Q4&t%7C%7C Princess Peach's Castle] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWF9_5DaIOc%7C%7C Bowser's Domain] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bW4N23LZL8Y%7C%7C Down by the Coast] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noN-OgS3Gbo&t%7C%7C Village in the Woods, Yoshi Town] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vj8CZgDrsg%7C%7C Forest of Piranha Plants] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7I-lzuupRQ%7C%7C Flourishing Florentine Fields] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlofwNEWZso&t%7C%7C Damp Florentine Caverns] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dro_RfKbfOs&t%7C Sand Blowing to The East] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlRbcDvd3a0&t%7C Peaceful Onsen Village] *''Into the Unknown (Yetsi's Lair/Muldoon Brewery) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs9uES15EI4 ''The Big City] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIWPJV5wjdQ&t Royal Hotel] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eauvZ2X2a3s&t%7C To The Top of Rex Mountains] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6azp4nbFCfk%7C Rex Summit] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rA4TTIXfeaM%7C The Beauty of The Hidden Forest] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64VWm0XsICM&t%7C The Mysteries of Pokey Tower] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zJac3zcjRk%7C Yesha's Dark Temple] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWBrK67Gfmc&t%7C Dark Clouds Taking Over] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66y6456xAWg&t%7C Fortress of Darkness] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-nQQkX_-x8&t%7C The Dark Star is Getting Closer] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xo0bmJRr9rs&t%7C Last Stretch] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9j1ozWgEW4&t%7C Dinosaur Island is Safe!] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lZ8J3zRJ9E%7C Another Adventure Comes to an End] *''Your Final Results'' Gallery Floragore art..png|Artwork of Floragore, the first major boss Boss battle 2..png|The fight against Floragore Dark Star Fortress..png|Artwork of the Dark Star Fortress Dark yetsi art..png|Artwork of Dark Yetsi, one of the two final bosses Quotes Similarities and Differences to Other M&L Games Similarities/References * The final area is the villain's large castle set in a, usually, cheery place, like in Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team (Fawful's Castle in Toad Town, Neo Bowser Castle after it falls around Mushrise Park and Dark Star Fortress in Florentine Fields, the local grasslands area) * The final boss is a character that seemed to be a secondary villain that betrays the one who, until then, was the big bad of the game, like Bowser and Antasma in Dream Team. * Like in BIS, the last boss is some form of the Dark Star, in this case, it's a newborn Dark Star that still has all of its power. * The Battle Ring is present as the boss rush mode, where the player fights stronger and palette swapped versions of previous bosses to face a final, special boss, which is usually a form or relative of Bowser (Bowser X was the final boss of the Gauntlet, Bowser Jr was in Dream Team and Dry Bowser in Paper Jam, here, the Koopalings are fought back-to-back as the final bosses of the Battle Ring) * The bros explore a new island with different inhabitants and foes to fight off as they race to get an ancient artifact from the villains who want it to destroy everything (Like in Superstar Saga and Dream Team) * Yetsi is similar to Fawful in that they seem to be goofy villains but end up being great threats to the world at some point (When Fawful becomes the main villain in BIS and when Yetsi cracks the Dark Egg, transforming himself and creating the Dark Star Fortress) ** He's also like Fawful with the fact that he has an odd manner of speech, Fawful spoke in broken English and Yetsi has a tendency to speak in redundant sentences. ** He's also similar to Popple in how the boss fights against his normal form work. ** Another similarity he has with a Superstar Saga character is that the fight with Dark Yetsi is similar to the fight ith Cackletta in Woohoo Hooniversity. * Giant battles make a return from Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team, here, Yoshi becomes a huge living statue to pummel the team's equally large enemies. * Bowser's floating castle falls down at some point (Damaged by the Zeekeeper in Dream Team, destroyed in Superstar Saga and shot down with a Banzai Bill before it can be a threat in Dino Trio) * Yoshi can flutter jump, making dodging attacks easier, similar to what Paper Mario could do in Paper Jam. * A Wiggler is fought as a boss in a green, grassy place (Chucklehuck Woods in SS, Dimble Woods in BIS, Wakeport in DT and Gloomy Woods in PJ) * The final area is fought as a giant boss, like Super Peach's Castle in Bowser's Inside Story. * The tutorial boss is Bowser, like in the first three games in the series. Differences * Optional bosses are more common, instead of being limited to the boss rush. There are, in total, 11 unique bosses that can be completely missed during regular gameplay, those are: ** Polluper (Toad Harbor) ** Egg Piranha (New Yosh Sewers) ** Giga Mole (Toadster Railroad) ** Chuckolator (Muldoon Brewery) ** All seven Koopalings (Battle Ring) * While Bowser is fought in the Dark Star Fortress, he is not the final boss, unlike all other games in the series where they (the final bosses) have been a possessed Bowser (Bowletta and Shrowser), a copy of Bowser (Dark Bowser) and a powered up Bowser (Dreamy Bowser and Shiny RoboBowser) * Starlow is not present in this game, but she is promised to appear in Dino Trio's sequel, if it is ever made. Trivia * Some areas are named after egg dishes, I.E.: Sunnyside eggs - Sunnyside Beach, Coddled eggs - Coddle Woods, Onsen tamago - Onsen Village, etc. ** It is unknown why these references were made, possibly because the Light and Dark Eggs are the important treasures in the game and/or because Yoshi attacks with eggs. ** Also, "New Yosh" is, obviously, a reference to the real life city of New York. * Dino Trio's release date falls on the year of Superstar Saga's 15th anniversary. * This game marks the Koopalings' third appearence in the Mario & Luigi series. * The Yoshi chief is hinted to be the green Yoshi from Yoshi's island on the SNES, as he mentions that he once helped a kid that looked like Mario. ** Bowser also references Yoshi's Island before his fight with the heroes in Florentine Caverns, saying that he will finally get revenge on Yoshi's kind. Credits TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games